Tortoiseshell Charms
by ChocoBunnyDrops
Summary: Spanner acquires a cat. A disappointing amount of domesticity ensues. 2k words of cats being cats plotless fluff ft. slightly scatterbrained roommate Shoichi in the college au we all need. Written for the KHR Secret Santa 2016! For rollingpenguin on tumblr :3


**A/N:** rollingpenguin, hi ! I'm your Secret Santa ! Thank you so much for being patient with me as I finish this like 4 days late orz but I hope you like it! I definitely have watched too many Internet cat videos, which is what inspired this. A belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

I just realized this seems like a SpannerxShoichi fic but I just wanted to say it wasn't really my intention to make it that way. You can read it as platonic or romantic or however you want though.

* * *

Groceries in hand, Spanner unlocked the door of his apartment. It was snowing heavily outside, as it did in Japan, but he rather liked the change in climate from Italy. In the two and a half years he'd been here for university, Japan having four seasons was one of the things he'd come to appreciate.

Spanner shook off the snow and dropped his keys on the counter. Shoichi, his roommate, didn't seem to be home at the moment, which meant he was probably slaving away in a lab somewhere, as Spanner had just returned from doing. Ah, the life of an engineering major.

As he was preparing to unpack the groceries, a loud _mrrrrow_ gave him pause. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that was…

A cat, perched regally on the kitchen table, licked her paw and smoothed it over her head.

Spanner pondered the new feline while stocking the cupboards with instant ramen. Courtesy of his term project, it had definitely been a few days since he'd last visited the apartment, but he couldn't recall there being a cat here. Maybe Shoichi had picked one off the streets, or from the local animal shelter. He had read somewhere that pets helped with anxiety, so maybe that was it…

Ramune in hand, he looked at the animal once again. She was a tortoiseshell, like the one his grandfather had in Italy, with pale green eyes that met his in a cool, level gaze. For a second, he wasn't sure if he was sizing the cat up, or the other way around.

She was probably female, as tortoiseshells nearly always were. His grandfather called them cheeky little things, but with an affection in his eyes that left no doubt that he loved them. Personally, Spanner was lukewarm to them, but as long as Shoichi's new pet/therapy animal didn't bother him, he didn't mind the new roommate.

The matter settled, Spanner popped open a bottle of ramune, set the kettle on for instant ramen, and sat down to study.

Several hours later, the scrape of the door against the floor signaled Shoichi's arrival home. The redhead stamped his boots on the welcome mat and dusted himself off, shedding layer upon layer of jackets (Shoichi tended to get cold easily) before joining Spanner in the kitchen.

"Oi," Spanner said, nodding towards the cat, "Where did that come from?"

Shoichi stared at him. "It was here when I got back from class yesterday. I assumed it was yours."

Spanner blinked.

Shoichi rubbed his head.

The cat yawned.

"So…want to keep it?"

* * *

"You know," Spanner said a few days later, during another one of his rare visits home, "We haven't given you a name yet."

The tortoiseshell, cozy in the new bed Shoichi had purchased from the pet store, didn't respond.

"Sen," Spanner decided. "What do you think?"

The cat meowed disapprovingly.

"Doraiba?"

She flicked her tail and turned away from him.

"Fine, we'll wait until Shoichi comes home and see what he thinks."

Spanner busied himself making a pot of tea (he was British, after all, and already running low on ramune) before starting on his homework. He'd much rather work on Mini Mosca (he was in the process of adding a vacuuming program) but alas his pesky degree required certain grades to graduate, and certain grades required finishing homework.

He was halfway done designing the motor for a wind turbine when Shoichi shuffled in, nose bright red from the cold, and declared that Professor Kominato was many words he could not say in front of children for holding lecture in this weather.

Spanner privately agreed and informed him of the name conundrum.

Analytical as always, Shoichi studied the tortoiseshell carefully. "She looks like a Phoebe."

The cat made a sound of disgust.

Shoichi laughed. "Okay, that's a no."

Not-Phoebe _hrrrumped_ in the way only a cat can and rolled on her back, demanding belly rubs as compensation for the ill-fitting name. Suddenly, Spanner was struck by inspiration.

"Maru."

The cat meowed indignantly.

Shoichi laughed again and stroked her admittedly round belly. "Sorry Maru, but Spanner's got a point. For a stray, you're remarkably well-fed."

Maru huffed.

* * *

Spanner pushed up his goggles and rubbed his eyes. He'd lost track of how many hours he'd spent in the lab, but judging by the piles of lollipop wrappers on his desk, it was a considerable amount of time. Two days and eleven hours, by his estimates.

Which meant that it was about time he went home and fed Maru. Honestly, he should probably just program Mini Mosca to do it at set intervals (a much easier code than most of its functions), but Spanner enjoyed the break. It was strange, because he had never enjoyed stopping in the middle of a project before, often working days on end without sleep, spending more time in the lab than his apartment.

Shoichi constantly scolded him for not taking care of himself. Spanner retorted that Shoichi wasn't any better, spending literal days glued to his computer in a similar manner, hair disheveled, face unshaved, perfecting his latest project. He had come home far too many times to Shoichi slumped over his keyboard, snoring, while intricate programs ran in the background. At least Spanner always dragged himself to bed (if the little cot in his lab could be called that) before collapsing.

Spanner's keys clanked when he dropped them on the counter. The sound always sent Maru purring around his legs, as if the sudden affection would make him dole out an extra serving of cat food. No such luck. Spanner had long grown immune to tortoiseshell charms.

Mini Mosca put the kettle on and Spanner quietly thanked him. Shoichi was sleeping over at that Byakuran kid's again (they had been spending a lot of time together lately), so the apartment felt oddly quiet without the click-clacking of his keyboard or the electronic _bzzzzt_ of a program running.

Maru pawed at his pant leg, reminding Spanner of the all-important dinner. Spanner poured her food into her bowl, and reprimanded her when she stared pleadingly at him when she quickly "finished".

"Maru, there's still food in your bowl."

Maru gazed at him with devastatingly big green eyes.

"Maru, you haven't even eaten everything yet."

Maru _mrrowed_ pitifully.

Spanner sighed and pushed away his instant ramen (Mini Mosca's cooking functions were advancing, but not quickly enough). He reached for the bag of cat food and pretended to pour more in before placing it back in the only locked cabinet in their apartment. Maru, as they found out early on, could somehow get into every nook and cranny of the apartment they hid the food in. Shoichi had come home one day to find her wedged contently in the heating duct, an empty bag of cat food sitting between her paws, and that had been the last straw. He and Spanner spent the next day reinforcing one of the kitchen cabinets with iron deadbolts and a fingerprint recognition system.

Spanner picked up the bowl and moved it slightly to the right, making sure to swirl the container so the food would be in different places. Lo and behold, Maru trotted right up and started eating again. Spanner stroked her fondly.

"You know, this is why we called you Maru."

Maru, oblivious to the jibe, licked up the last of her meal with satisfaction.

* * *

Now that he had a cat, Spanner preferred to work at home when he could. Maru curled up in his lap while he typed away on his computer, and he absentmindedly scratched her behind the ears. Every now and again she'd hop off and sit in front of the fridge, meowing loudly to remind him that they both needed to eat. If that didn't break his concentration, she'd plant herself firmly on his keyboard and swat his nose with her paw until he stood up.

But sometimes, she would clamber onto Spanner's keyboard for no apparent reason. Even after he scratched her under the chin, gave her a toy, and tried to coax her away with cat treats, she still refused to budge. Evidently, it had been far too long since she had sat on Spanner's keyboard, and she was intent on enjoying it.

At first, Spanner tried to reason with her. "Maru, I have a spare keyboard on my dresser. You can sit on that one." To which Maru blinked once before settling down more.

Next came bribery. "Maru, I'll buy you a new mouse toy if you get off my keyboard." He received a bored yawn in reply.

Physical action was his last resort. He gently wrapped his hands around Maru's ample midsection and hoisted the chubby cat off the keyboard. Maru immediately sank her claws into his sweater and positioned herself on his shoulder. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was definitely an indication that she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Which was somewhat of a problem, given that he had class in fifteen minutes (and hence needed his keyboard to finish up a homework assignment he had put off to work more on Mini Mosca…the cycle of procrastination never ends).

Seeing as negotiating had failed spectacularly in getting Maru off his keyboard, Spanner decided that no college student gave enough of a shit to protest his bringing a cat to class. It certainly wouldn't be the weirdest thing he'd seen in his electrical engineering lecture.

He bundled up Maru in her little penguin-patterned scarf and hat before sliding into his own jacket; Maru graciously lifted one limb at a time to allow him to put it on. Then, with a quick glance at his watch to check the time, they were off.

* * *

3 pm was Spanner and Maru's favorite time of day, because that was when the mail truck rolled to a stop on the curb of their apartment building and started unloading a conglomerate of packages in every shape and size.

Spanner, predictably, was excited because he finally had whatever part he was missing for his project.

Maru, predictably, was excited because of the box said part came in.

It was a symbiotic relationship, and one in which the mailman was very, very well-greeted.

* * *

Maru's Top Five Spots to Nap, as compiled by Spanner

5\. Under the kitchen sink

4\. On top of Spanner's keyboard

3\. On top of whatever textbook Spanner is reading

2\. In Spanner's underwear drawer

1\. Unknown. Maru disappears for a certain length of time and returns looking refreshed. Further investigation needed.

* * *

Like winter, midterms had come and gone, leaving Shoichi and Spanner with free time for the first time in weeks. Icicles dripped from the eaves of their roof, and grass was just beginning to peek through melted patches of snow. They embarked on an impromptu but highly necessary trip to the supermarket, where the two roommates enjoyed each other's company while buying the store's entire supply of instant ramen and coffee (the latter was for Shoichi; Spanner preferred ramune, even if it didn't give him a caffeine rush).

Despite being laden with groceries, the walk home was quick and pleasant, and Spanner scarcely had time to unlock the door before both he and Shoichi were calling for Maru.

Truth be told, they had grown a soft spot for the tortoiseshell and couldn't resist picking up a new toy or two every time they went to that specific supermarket. Shoichi blamed it on the marketing. "Placing cat toys in the check-out aisle…right as we're about to leave…and always on sale too…it's cruel."

His bank account agreed.

"Maru?" Shoichi called again. Their tortoiseshell, usually so diligent about greeting them whenever they came home, had mysteriously vanished.

A light _mrrrow_ in response led them to the kitchen.

Maru was perched regally on the table, but upon their entry moved aside to reveal another cat. This one was white and fluffy, but in a way that bore an unfortunate resemblance to the tousled chaos atop Byakuran's head. Maru _mrrrowed_ again and flicked her tail proudly.

Shoichi looked at Spanner.

Spanner looked at Shoichi.

"So…want to keep it?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Do Spanner and Shoichi ever figure out how two cats managed to sneak inside their locked apartment? …nah probs not.

 **Sen** – Wire

 **Doraiba** – Screwdriver

Yes Spanner is a confirmed nerd who would definitely name his cat after tools…

 **Maru** – round or circle, bc pudgy cats are the cutest and the name just sounds super cute so.

This was my first time writing Spanner and Shoichi, so I apologize if they acted ooc! If you have any comments or constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it :3

Thank you for reading and (belated) Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

~Tressa

* * *

Random Headcanons for this au

Spanner came to Japan for university because of its advanced robotics/engineering programs and coincidentally ended up at the same school as Shoichi. Neither really had any friends going in so they were like hey why not let's be roomies.

They're perfect roommates because (before Maru) neither was ever really home—they basically lived in their respective robotics labs and came home only to shower and pick up mail.

They're both majoring in Engineering, with a specialization in robotics (hopefully that's a thing). They both find university A Struggle.

Basically Spanner is the definition of a Ravenclaw who is hella smart and could easily get straight As if he actually did his homework on time but would rather work on Mini Mosca/other personal projects.

Spanner and Shoichi both live off instant ramen because neither has the time to make anything better. Since coming to Japan, Spanner has since gotten addicted to ramune because it's so sweet and fizzy? Like his lollipops but in liquid form?

Mini Mosca is a side project he's been working on for the past couple of years. Is basically the same as he is in canon—a mini home assistant—except that he's not finished yet.

Honestly getting a cat is such a good thing for Spanner bc it makes him actually take care of himself and eat and come home more and she probably actually does help Shoichi with his stomach aches and anxiety too so ! this has been a psa pls imagine Spanner and Shoichi with cats.


End file.
